Zim the Hero
by Smarty 94
Summary: After the Irken way of life has changed; Zim tries to become a good person with the help of Doofenshmirtz, but finds that being good is very hard. Meanwhile; Roger moves in with Meek and Hater tries to get the meerkat to side with him.
1. Zim's Failed Good Deeds

On the streets of Toon City; an old lady on a wheelchair was at a cross walk.

Zim then appeared next to her.

"Fear not old human, for I shall help you across the street." said Zim.

He pushed the wheelchair onto the road and laughed.

"I'VE DONE IT, I'M BECOMING A HERO!" yelled Zim.

Sonic then appeared drinking a milkshake and saw everything.

"Hey Zim, what you up to?" said Sonic.

"I'm doing good deeds. Since we ended the Irken ways for good, I've been doing good deeds to make up for my misdeeds." said Zim.

"Right, but what about the old lady in the chair? I mean, she's still in the middle of the road." said Sonic.

Zim scoffed.

"Eh, she'll be fine." said Zim.

"That's the problem, a semi pick up truck is about to hit her." said Sonic.

Zim became confused.

"Semi pick up truck?" said Zim.

A honking sound was heard before blood splattered all over the two, leaving Zim very shocked.

"I'll visit you in prison." Sonic said before walking off.

Later; Zim was in a jail cell still in shock and sitting next to Joker who was in the cell as well.

The Clown Prince of Crime looked at the Irken.

"So what're you here for?" said Joker.

"I accidentally left a old lady in the street and she got hit by a semi pick up truck." Said Zim.

The Joker became pale well paler then usual.

"OK, I may be evil but even I help out the elderly." Said Joker.

**Interview Gag**

"I actually would." said Joker.

**End Interview Gag**

Then MacArthur appeared and opened the cell.

"Irken, you made bail." said MacArthur.

Zim sighed.

"Figures." said Zim.

Later; he walked out of the police station with Dib who was glaring at him.

"You accidentally killed an old lady while helping her across the street? Are you kidding me?" said Dib, "It's a good thing Sonic told me about your mishap, otherwise you'd have been in that cell till your court date."

"I'm trying my best Dib." said Zim.

"Well you're best isn't that good enough because you were born in a laboratory. Look; me, my sister, Sonic, Meek, and Roger vowed to keep you out of trouble until you were fully redeemed from your Irken brainwashing." said Dib.

Zim sighed.

"I know Dib and believe me I'm trying to do some good." He Said, "But no matter what I've done some things just happen. Also how was I to know a Semi Pickup Truck was coming? I don't have Ears."

"Terrible flaw on the Irken's part." said Dib, "Yet you can hear everything that everyone says."

"Yeah I was wondering that myself." Said Zim. "Anyway I'm going home."

With that he left leaving Dib to himself.

Joker came and whistled.

"That is one stupid alien." He said.

"You have no idea." said Dib.

He then became confused.

"Wait what are you doing out of jail?" Dib asked

"I snuck out with the Irken without the fat cop noticing." said Joker.

But then he was tackled to the ground by MacArthur.

"Like I wouldn't have noticed anyways." said MacArthur, "AND DON'T CALL ME FAT, I'M BIG BONED!"

Then Eric Cartman appeared and he was mad.

"THAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE, STOP STEALING MY CATCHPHRASE GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Cartman.

With Zim; he was walking the streets of Toon City.

He saw a cat stuck in a tree and climbed up the tree before grabbing it and climbing down the tree.

He set the feline down and it ran off.

Zim smiled.

"Nothing like doing a good deed." said Zim.

But then he heard a window breaking followed by an alarm going off and saw the same cat exiting a jewelry store with a bag full of gems before running off.

Zim's jaw dropped.

Back at prison Zim who still had his jaw dropped was in a cell with Harley Quinn.

"So what are ya in for?" asked Harley.

"I helped a cat out of a tree but he robbed a jewelry store." Said Zim.

Harley was shocked.

"Ok that has CatWoman all over it." She said.

MacArthur then appeared again.

"Bailed out again." said MacArthur.

Later; Zim was walking out of the station with a glaring Dib again.

"YOU JUST HAD TO HELP A CAT OUT OF THE TREE!" Shouted Dib.

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW IT WOULD ROB A JEWELRY STORE!" shouted Zim, "HOW MANY CATS DO THAT!"

"Good point." Said Dib.

"This is getting harder then I thought." said Zim.

He walked off.

Later; he was standing at a parking meter as an armored truck parked next to it and some guys walked out of it.

"Watch this for us?" said one of the guys.

Zim nodded.

"Sure." said Zim.

The two guys walked off before lots of gunshots and alarms went off, shocking Zim.

"Oh boy." said Zim.

The same two guys now in ski masks appeared with bags of money and pushed him into the drivers seat.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" yelled the other bank robber.

Zim drove the truck off in shock.

Later; the Irken was back in jail, only he was sharing a cell with Verminious Snaptrap.

"You're here because?" said Snaptrap.

"I was an unintentional getaway driver to some bank robbers." said Zim.

Then MacArthur appeared and opened the cell.

"Bail." said MacArthur.

Later; Zim was walking out of the police station with Dib again.

"You robbed a bank this time?" said Dib.

"No, I was the getaway driver. But I had no idea those two were going to rob a bank." said Zim.

"The armored truck was parked outside the bank, it could have been some security guards who move money around all the time, or people who monitored the guards everyday movements." said Dib.

Zim sighed.

"Okay, not the best thing to not figure out." said Zim.

Dib nodded.

Next Zim was sitting on a bench and sighed.

Soon he sees a kid with brown hair and green eyes and he's wearing a white shirt sleeves shirt under a grey tank top under a blue denim vest, black pants and blue shoes and the kid looked at Zim.

"Hey mister can you put water on the ground please? asked the kid. "I want to play with my paper boat I made."

Zim nodded and his backpack turned a hose on but it blasted the kid sending him flying.

Zim is shocked.

Later; Zim was back in the police station, but now in a cell with Bird Brain.

"Your crime?" said Bird Brain.

"Child abuse." said Zim.

MacArthur then appeared.

"Let me guess, I made bail again." said Zim.

"Yep." said MacArthur.

Zim walked to the entrance and saw Sonic before becoming confused.

"Wait, why didn't Dib bail me out again?" said Zim.

"He said he had better things to do. Plus he didn't want to have to spend so much of his father's money to bail you out." said Sonic.

Zim nodded.

"Right." said Zim.

"Anyways, I'm going to direct you to someone who can help you out in your situation." said Sonic.

Zim was confused.

"Who?" said Zim.

Later; the two were in front of Milo Murphy's house.

Zim was confused.

"Uh why are we here?" asked Zim.

"Because the person who can help you out is crashing here, he calls himself Doofenshmirtz." said Sonic, "He started off as an evil scientist who fought a platypus."

Zim nodded.

"Right." said Zim.

"His last evil plan, he acquired all the Infinity Stones and Gauntlet and planned on using them to double half of Earth's resources to be known as a hero in the Tri State area." said Sonic.

"If he was evil at the time, why didn't he use the stones to erase half of all life in existence?" said Zim.

Sonic looked at Zim with a deadpan look.

"Ask him yourself." said Sonic.

He knocked on the door and it opened up, revealing a naked Doofenshmirtz was on the other side.

"Yes?" said Doof.

Sonic and Zim became shocked.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THIS IS A FAMILY FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD!" yelled Sonic.

"YEAH YOUR NUDINEST IS BURNING MY EYES!" shouted Zim.

Doof looked down and became shocked.

"Whoops." Doof said before closing the door and opening it back up, revealing he was in his every day clothes, "Better."

"Better." Said Zim.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two be, I've got school." Sonic said before running off.

Zim ans Doof looked at each other awkwardly.

"So...is it true you tried to use the Infinity Stones to double the planets resources as a villain?" said Zim.

Doof nodded.

"Yeah that's right." said Doof.

"If you were evil, why didn't you use them to erase half of all life in existence?" said Zim.

Doof scoffed.

"Because only an idiot would do that." said Doof.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was sitting in a living room watching South Park before turning to the viewers in confusion.

"Wait, you cutaway to me, what's that supposed to mean?" said Thanos.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Zim was confused.

"But you've come up with terrible plans yourself." said Zim.

Doof scoffed.

"We've all done things we're not proud of." said Doof.


	2. Roger's Living Arrangement

At Toon City High; lots of students were entering the building.

Luna and Randy were walking towards the school as Meek in his armor appeared swinging from a wire before landing on the ground as the wire returned.

He put a hand on his chest as his armor disappeared before removing his chest plate and stuck it in his jacket.

"So what's happening?" said Meek.

"Not much." said Randy.

"So, so." said Luna, "How about you?"

"Well I wound up getting a new roommate yesterday." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"Oh really, who?" said Luna.

Roger then appeared with a backpack on his back.

"Me." said Roger.

The other two became shocked.

"Your cousin is now your roommate?" said Randy.

"Yep." said Meek.

"How'd this happen?" said Luna.

"It was last night." said Meek.

**Flashback**

Meek was in his bedroom sleeping when an knocking sound was heard.

The meerkat groaned.

The knocking continued as Meek opened his eyes.

"Oh Jesus." said Meek.

He stood up and walked to the front door as the knocking resumed.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!" yelled Meek.

He opened the front door and saw Roger with tons of suitcases on the other side of the door.

"Things didn't work out?" said Meek.

Roger nodded.

"It didn't." He said.

"I knew this would happen when you convince both your parents and their life partners to become neighbors in a trailer park." said Meek.

He pointed inside the apartment as Roger picked up his suitcases and walked into the building.

**End Flashback**

"Yep, just like that." said Meek.

"Any who, I'm staying here until my situation on Mobius gets better." said Roger.

"Yeah that ain't going to get better. Because every time someone moves into a trailer park, they drink nothing but beer and get upset at everything, even the teeniest issue." said Randy.

**Cutaway Gag**

At a trailer park; a man was drinking lots of cans of beer and saw someone else walking by before pulling out a shot gun.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY!" yelled the drunk man.

He pulled out a blunderbuss and started shooting at the sober man, making him run off screaming.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"That's a stereotype." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." said Luna.

The four entered the school and Roger became confused by the sight of what looks like some security guards at an airpot security checkpoint.

"Hey what gives? I heard this school was safe." said Roger.

"It is, but because there are now lots of crime fighters in all of Toon City, every school now has these security checkpoints at the entrances to make sure people are safe, and no one has anything that is dangerous." said Randy.

Meek approached a conveyor belt leading to an X-Ray machine and took off his hiking boots, backpack, leather jacket, gloves, and removed his chest plate from the jacket before putting them in a rubber container and set them on the belt before it went through the metal detector as his stuff came from the other side before reclaiming it.

Roger's jaw dropped.

"Sheesh, when law enforcement doesn't stoop to this level." said Roger.

"They do." said Randy.

Roger took off his shoes, backpack, and wingsuit before putting it in a container which then went through the X-Ray as he went through the metal detector before his stuff came back.

"Hold on, I got to get a better look at what's in your backpack." said a male guard.

Roger gulped as the guard grabbed Roger's backpack and opened it up, revealing some magazines called Play Mobian and Hustling Animals.

"Hmm, let's see here." said the guard.

He went through the pages of each magazine as Meek glared at Roger.

"Why do you have a whole ton of dirty magazines in your backpack, you're like the live action version of Dora the Explorer, only instead she had tons of weapons in her backpack which passed the guards eyes." said Meek.

"I'm a guy, I'm enticed by this kind of stuff." said Roger.

"I'm a guy to, but you don't see me carrying lots of adult magazines." said Meek.

"Yeah but seriously that Dora Movie was good." Roger said.

The guard put the magazines back in the backpack before giving it back to Roger.

"Okay, you're good." said the guard.

Roger nodded.

"Nice, I actually got away with that." said Roger.

"Weird." said Randy.

The four then walked off as Rock appeared and took off his backpack, belt, jacket, shoes, and prosthetic leg before putting them on the conveyor belt as they went through the X-Ray.

Rock revealed his robotic arm and went through the metal detector before it went off.

"Don't worry, I've got nothing harmful." said Rock.

But the guard grabbed Rock's metal leg and picked it up.

"Hold it, what the hell is this?" said the guard.

"My prosthetic leg." said Rock.

"I'm confiscating this." said the guard.

Rock became shocked.

"What? That's the only prosthetic leg I've got, how am I going to do any harm with that?" said Rock.

"I could think of several ways, take your other stuff and get moving." said the guard.

"How when I have one leg?" asked Rock.

"That.." the Guard started but stopped, "That's a good point."

He then gave Rock his leg back as the meerkat reattached it before taking his stuff.

"Jerks." said Rock.

Later; Roger walked out of an office with a piece of paper and stopped next to his cousin.

"So what's your first period class?" said Meek.

Roger looked at it.

"Computer based math class." said Roger, "Taught by Principal Skinner."

Meek nodded.

"That's my first period." said Meek.

The two walked off.

Later; they appeared in a computer lab where Sonic, Lori, Penny, Gwen, Zoey, Duncan, Mike, Marco, Ben, Howard, and several other students were at before sitting at different computers next to each other.

"So, what do you do in this class?" said Roger.

"Officially, elementary school grade math." said Meek.

Roger became confused.

"Officially, what really goes on here?" said Roger.

"We play World of Warcraft." said Howard.

Roger became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Roger.

Principal Skinner then entered the room.

"Morning class." said Skinner.

"Morning Principal Skinner." said the students.

"Let's get started." said Skinner.

Everyone turned on their computers and logged into their World of Warcraft accounts before they began playing the game without Skinner noticing.

"You spend the whole class period playing MMORPG's instead of learning stuff, why?" said Roger.

"Like we don't already know about the stuff he's teaching us." said Sonic.

Duncan became shocked.

"Oh for, who cast a freezing spell on my character?" said Duncan.

Lori smirked and held up a middle finger to Duncan.

Duncan groaned.

"Cruel." said Duncan.

"Show me your ways." said Roger.

Meek did some work on Roger's computer and eventually stopped.

"There, just choose the class you want, and we'll get you moving." said Meek.

Roger nodded.

Penny became mad.

"Oh come on, somebody in the knight class used a time spell cheat." said Penny.

Sonic chuckled.

"Not if you ranked up to merging two classes into one." said Sonic.

"What level do you have to be for that ability?" said Marco.

"Fifty." said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"Good to know." said Marco.

"And now, your next question'll be-"Skinner said before the door was barged open by Gary Chalmers who was angry.

"SKINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Chalmers.

Skinner became shocked and turned to his boss.

"Suh-suh-Superintendent Chalmers." said Skinner.

"Care to explain how this type of art keeps showing up in our school's art class?" Chalmers said before holding up a picture of himself and Skinner as anime looking characters embracing each other.

Roger noticed the picture.

"What is that?" said Roger.

"Yaoi." said Zoey.

Roger became confused.

"Yaoi?" said Roger.

"A type of art form from Japan depicting two people in some type of relationship, even guys to an extent." said Zoey.

"We saw that stuff in South Park depicting two characters called Tweek and Craig." said Mike, "It became a real thing after that episode."

Howard became mad.

"Hey, who killed my dwarf?" said Howard.

"Suck on that you sexist." said Gwen.

"I'm not sexist." said Howard.

"Yeah you are." the students said.

"We need to get to the bottom of this Yaoi thing." said Chalmers.

"Agreed." said Skinner, "Everyone continue with your calculations."

The two walked out of the room, but Chalmers returned to the room.

"Meet each other in the Fairy Mountains tonight." said Chalmers.

He walked off, much to Roger's added confusion.

"That guy knows what you really do in this class and is okay with it?" said Roger.

Everyone looked at Roger.

"Yep, for a guy his age, he sure is a gamer." said Mike.

He looked at his computer and groaned.

"Hey, no fair, someone's making meteors rain down from the sky." said Mike.

"It's fair as long as you're a wizard." said Duncan.

On Hater's ship; Hater was watching everything going on in the computer lab as Peepers appeared.

"I don't believe it." said Hater.

"You're telling me, how do all the students get away with playing MMORPG's on school servers?" said Peepers.

Hater groaned.

"Not that, there's another meerkat in the group." said Hater.

Peepers looked at the screen.

"Who is he?" said Hater.

Peepers looked at his boss.

"Supposed to be a cousin to Meek." said Peepers.

Hater became shocked.

"Really?" said Hater.

Peepers nodded.

"Yeah, he's still getting used to stuff." said Peepers.

Hater chuckled.

"Well that's going to change. TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

The two then appeared at the entry way to the secret lab followed by Killer Croc.

"Pull the lever Croc." said Hater.

Killer Croc pulled the left lever and a stereo system started playing the theme song to Barney and Friends.

Hater growled in anger before zapping all over the place, making the song turn off.

"Hey, that was the only stereo system we had." said Killer Croc.

"I know but come on how can anyone stand that song?" asked Hater, "Sheesh Barney the Dinosaur is AWFUL!"

"He's my cousin." said Killer Croc.

"He's multiple human's in a dinosaur costume." said Hater.

Croc became confused.

"Really?" said Croc.

Peepers flipped the right switch before the wall flipped the three into the coaster cart.

The Sound system was playing another Barney Theme Song shocking the trio.

"OK this is crazy." said Killer Croc.

The coaster then went into motion before eventually hitting the end, flipping the three now in their lab coats onto the ground.

They then high fived each other.

Hate then smirked.

"Now what should we do?" He asked.

"We can kill whoever created that Barney show and songs." Peepers said.

Hater became shocked.

"What?" Hater said before turning mad, "No, I'm talking about the new meerkat thing."

He did some thinking.

"But save that idea for later." said Hater.

Peepers nodded and wrote that down.

"Done." said Peepers.

"So for the new guy." said Hater.

Croc did some thinking and smirked.

"I got it how about we take the leaders of Zim's race hostage and they can't do anything about it since they are peaceful?" Asked Croc.

Hater growled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" said Hater.

"Just an idea." said Croc.

He did some more thinking.

"I got it, convince the new guy to side with us." said Croc.

Hater smirked.

"Excellent." said Hater.

He then laughed.


	3. Doof and Zim

With Zim and Doof; the two were walking into a frozen yogurt shop.

"Why're we in a fro yo shop?" said Zim.

Doof smiled.

"To make sure you do some good cemaritane related stuff." said Doof.

"Tried that, wound up putting me in jail." said Zim.

"But this'll be different." said Doof.

They then saw an old lady behind them in a line with some fro yo in her hands and moved out of the way.

"After you ma'am." said Doof.

The old lady smiled.

"Thank you deary." said the lady.

She walked up to the cash register.

"See, doing a good deed has it's benefits." said Doof.

But the old lady now had a black mask on and was aiming a pistol at the cashier.

"ALRIGHT BITCH, GIVE ME ALL YOUR DAMN MONEY!" yelled the lady.

Zim and Doof became shocked.

Later; they ended up back in jail, only they were in a cell with Bushroot.

The plant duck turned to the others.

"So what're you here for?" said Bushroot.

"Allowed an old lady to cut in front of us in line at a fro yo store." said Zim.

Bushroot became confused.

"How was that bad?" said Bushroot.

"She turned out to be a wanted criminal and robbed the cash register of all it's money." said Doof.

"Oh." said Bushroot.

MacArthur appeared and opened the cell.

"Doof, Irken, you both made bail." said MacArthur.

The two walked out of the police station with an angry Dib.

"I had to sneak out of school to get you two out of jail." said Dib.

He then became super pissed.

"Also, HOW COULD YOU LET THE FRO YO SHOP GET ROBBED!" He shouted.

"In my defense, that old lady didn't seem the robber type." said Zim.

Dib was shocked.

"A old lady?" He asked.

"What were you expecting us to say, that we were tricked by a little girl?" said Doof.

"If that were the case, then it would have been in a candy store and her target would be the sweets instead." said Zim.

Dib nodded.

"Ok I can't blame ya on that one." said Dib, "Even I would have been fooled by that."

His stomach then growled.

"Ok it is almost lunch time." He said, "Anyone up for Pizza?"

Zim groaned.

"I can't eat human food, remember?" said Zim.

"Didn't you eat waffles?" asked Dib.

Zim realized Dib was right.

"Good point." He said

Later; the group was at the McDuck Mall food court.

Zim was eating ice cream, Dib was eating a banana pizza, and Doof was eating some sausages.

Dib smiled.

"Ok whoever created this is a genius." He said.

"An evil genius." said Doof.

"I agree, first the Hawaiians, then Californians, now some idiot from Nickelodeon back in the 90's who Chef Gordon Ramsey called out." said Zim.

He then sighed.

"Why?" said Zim.

He then sees a blind man and smiles and went to him.

"Let me help you sir." said Zim.

The Blind Man smiled.

He then helped the blind man out the door of the McDuck Mall and the man walked off.

Zim sighed.

"That felt good." said Zim.

But then a screaming sound was heard and Zim turned to see the blind man who had sight the whole time stab another guy in the chest with a knife before he fell to the ground.

"THOUGHT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SLEEPING WITH MY WIFE!? YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" yelled the fake blind man.

Zim became shocked.

Later; he was in jail with K Rool.

K Kool saw Zim.

"Let me guess you helped a blind man but he turned out to be fake and he killed another man?" asked K Kool.

Zim nodded.

"Ok that's crazy." said K Kool.

Soon Sanders came by.

"Zim you've been bailed again." She said.

Zim sighed and left and saw Dib and Doof.

"Ok we aren't gonna blame you on that one because we also thought that guy was blind." said Dib.

"He sure had me convinced." said Doof.

The three then walked out of the police station.

"Why is it that every time I do a good deed, something bad always happens afterwards?" said Zim.

"No good deed goes unpunished." said Dib.

"Yeah take it from me I once helped one of my adopted siblings and I got trampled by a elephant." said Doof.

Zim looked at Doof.

"I was raised by ocelots." explained Doof.

"You've got more family issues then me. I was created in a lab and brainwashed by the machinery to be an invader." said Zim.

"So how'd that work out?" said Doof.

"Turns out I was one of the worst invaders in existence, and formed an alliance with my enemies to change the Irken way of life forever." said Zim.

Doof nodded.

"Sure beats all the back stories I've told back in my villain days." said Doof.

Zim nodded and a Dog which was a chihuahua tied up.

"Hold on let me help this dog." He said.

Zim went to the chihuahua and untied him.

The chihuahua smiled and licked Zim before running off.

"And nothing'll go wrong with a chihuahua." said Zim.

But then the dog started taking a leak on a sewer worker's face as he was climbing out from under a man hole cover.

The man groaned before falling back into the sewer as eating sounds were heard before a burping sound was heard and a severed flew out of the sewer and over to the three who became shocked.

"I'll just go back to jail." Zim said before walking back into the police station.

Dib just groaned.

"Great, now I have to spend more of my father's money." said Dib.


	4. Roger's First Job

At Toon City High; the school bell rang and all the students ran out of the building.

Roger and Meek walked out of the building as Luna appeared.

"So, how was school?" said Luna.

"Very eventful." said Roger, "I even managed to get some phone numbers from some people."

"Good for you, making new friends already." said Meek.

"They're all from the girls I managed to sneak into the boys locker room and make out with during lunch hour." said Roger.

Meek groaned.

"A regular fictional version of Neil Patrick Harris from those Harold and Kumar films we've got here." said Meek.

"How many did you do that with today?" said Luna.

"Oh about 17; I was going for an even 20, but then the bell rang." said Roger.

Luna nodded.

"Nice, pulling off what lots of teenagers do in high school." said Luna.

"Only difference is, it wasn't making out with them." said Roger.

Meek groaned in disgust.

"Oh dude, you did the Hot Cosby with them?" said Meek.

"With their consent. I'm a gentleman." said Roger.

Meek nodded.

"Good point." He said.

A beeping sound was heard and Roger pulled out a smart phone and looked at it.

"Sweet, I'm getting lucky again." said Roger.

Meek and Luna groaned as Roger walked over to a nearby outhouse where a teenage African American girl was waiting before entering at as lots of loud noises were heard.

Meek walked over to the outhouse and knocked on it.

"You forgot to lock the door." said Meek.

The door was then locked before the noises resumed.

"This may take a while." said Meek.

The out house opened up and Roger and the girl exited from it before the female walked off.

"Wow that was fast." said Meek.

"I tend to work fast, now let's go, I need my fix of chicken." said Roger.

Later; the three were in the McDuck Mall food court as Roger was eating a bucket of KFC.

"Delicious." He said.

He ate a wing.

"I deserve this." said Roger.

Meek rolled his eyes.

"You deserve to be checked for STD's." said Meek.

He grabbed a drumstick and started eating it.

"Damn that's so good." said Meek.

He ate the leg some more.

"Any thoughts on what to do?" said Luna.

"No, not really." said Roger.

"You should think about getting a part time job." said Meek.

Roger nodded.

Later; he was in an office sitting across from a guy in a suit.

"What makes you think you've got what it takes to be part of the KFC family?" said the manager.

"I'll tell you what I've got, your wife's chest in my face." said Roger.

The manager glared at Roger.

"No one has ever talked to me like that before." said the manager.

"That's because your workers are afraid to speak the truth." said Roger.

"You're hired." said the manager.

"Shit." said Roger.

Later; he was working the cash register of the McDuck Mall's KFC.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm actually glad to have this job." said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

Roger smiled.

"I love it." said Roger.

Then Meek and Luna appeared at the stand.

Meek smirked.

"So how's the job?" said Meek.

"Doing good." said Roger, "And I started just five minutes after being interviewed."

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Meek.

"These are some of the clothes I'll need the next time I start working here." said Roger.

Meek nodded and put the paper in his jacket.

"I'll get on it." said Meek.

"So what can I do for you?" said Roger.

Meek and Luna looked at the menu.

"One Nashville Hot meal with a Cole slaw side." said Luna.

"Five dollar fill up mac and cheese and a Smokey Mountain Barbecue sandwich." said Meek.

Roger smiled.

"Alright." said Roger.

He typed stuff down as Meek put some money on the counter.

"You should have worked at the Krusty Krab." said Meek

"Please I love the Chum Bucket better." said Roger.

Meek is shocked.

"What, I'm trailer trash." said Roger.

Meek did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Meek.

Then his and Luna's orders were placed in front of them before Meek grabbed the tray and walked off.

Then Hater in some type of business suit appeared.

**Interview Gag**

"Good thinking on my part." said Hater.

**End Interview Gag**

Hater smirked.

"You sure seem to know what you're doing sir." said Hater.

"I just started here." said Roger.

Hater nodded.

"I see, I see." He said.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I'm here because I've got an opportunity you can't refuse." said Hater.

Roger smiled.

"I'm listening." said Roger.

Hater smirked.

"Work for me, and you'll get hundreds of thousands of dollars a week, including dental." said Hater.

**Interview Gag**

"That sounds somewhat promising." said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

"No." said Roger.

Hater is shocked.

"How can you deny my offer?" said Hater.

"Like this. No." said Roger, "I just started here, so I need some time before taking other people on their offers."

"Well give me a chance." said Hater.

Roger is mad.

"Nope, made up my mind. Give me some time." said Roger.

But then he was hit in the back of the head by a shovel that Killer Croc was holding.

**Interview Gag**

"Like I wasn't going to do something useful." said Killer Croc.

**End Interview Gag**

Hater smirked.

"Perfect." said Hater.


	5. Failed Deeds Just Keep on Coming

Back with Zim; he was sitting in another cell, but it was with Lex Luthor.

The bald billionaire turned to the alien.

"So what're you here for?" said Lex.

"I caused a dog to take a leak on a sewer worker and he got devowered by crocodiles in the sewer." said Zim.

Lex scoffed.

"The sewer gators thing is just a myth." said Lex.

"OH YOU THINK SO!?" Killer Croc who was being dragged by by MacArthur said.

The fat cop stuck Croc in a cell before opening up the cell Zim was in.

"You've been bailed again Irken." said MacArthur.

Zim sighed at this and MacArthur saw this.

"What's bothering you?" said MacArthur.

"I try to do good, but every time it happens, it goes bad." said Zim.

MacArthur nodded.

"Yeah your friends told me some of the stuff and honestly the granny and blind man one I agree with. How were you to know that would happen?" asked MacArthur.

"Yeah I saw that blind man and he looked suspicious to me." said Killer Croc.

"Anyways, get out, you're stinking up the place." said MacArthur.

Later; Zim walked out of the station with Dib and Doof.

Dib was happy.

"I found a new way to make money." said Dib.

"How?" asked Zim.

"Cashed in on Doof's inventions in a yard sell." said Dib.

"I'm going to miss all of my babies." said Doof.

Zim smiled.

"I'll start at square one to being good." said Zim.

Dib sighed.

"This may not end well." said Dib.

Later; Zim was helping a family of ducks walk across the street.

Zim smiled.

But then the ducks pulled out guns and started shooting all over the place.

Zim became shocked.

Later; he was walking out the police station.

"New plan." said Zim.

Later; he saw a bunch of bullies beating up a little girl before tapping on one of the bullies' shoulders.

The bully turned to Zim who had mechanical legs sticking out of his back pack before they stabbed each of the bullies in the hearts, killing them.

The girl screamed in shock.

"MURDERER!" yelled the girl.

Zim gulped.

**Interview Gag**

"Didn't see that coming." said Zim.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; Zim walked out of the police station again.

"New plan." said Zim.

He's helping Abe Simpson across the street.

"Oh, thank you." said Abe Simpson.

"Don't mention it." said Zim.

But then Abe grabbed his chest in pain.

"HEART ATTACK!" Abe said before passing out.

Zim's jaw dropped open.

"OK THAT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS TIME!" He shouted and ran off.

However he exited the police station once more.

"At least the Police understood that I didn't cause that." He said.

Later; he was in a nursery watching over some babies.

"This is good." said Zim.

But then one of the babies farted out a huge diamond.

"That not so much." said Zim.

Then the cops busted down the door, shocking Zim.

"Oh shit." said Zim.

But later; MacArthur was dragging an elderly lady away as Zim was talking to Sanders.

"I swear Sanders I didn't know that diamond was there." said Zim.

"Yeah I figured. The nanny who was running this place was using the nursery as a front to steal valuable gems." said Sanders.

Zim nodded.

"Wow, for real?" said Zim.

"Yep." said Sanders.

"New plan." said Zim.

Later; he was in line for a Ferris wheel but moved out of the way for a child who got on the Ferris wheel before it went into motion.

Zim laughed.

"And nothing went wrong." said Zim.

But then the Ferris wheel broke loose and rolled away as everyone screamed in shock.

Zim became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Zim.

Later; he ran out of the carnival the Ferris wheel was in.

"That was nuts." said Zim.

Later; he then exited the Police station.

"New plan." said Zim.

As he stepped on the street, a Fire truck hits him, sending him flying.

The Irken then crashed through the Louvre and destroyed the Mona Lisa.

A ton of people noticed it and gasped.

"Sacre bleu." said a French man.

Zim groaned.

Later; he walked out of a Police station wearing a beret.

He groaned.

"I'm glad the Police knew it wasn't my fault." He said, "I mean that metal monster came out of nowhere."

He sighed.

"New plan, as soon as I get back to America." said Zim.

Later; he exited an American airport.

"Ok what to do?" He asked.

He then saw a lost little girl.

He approached the girl.

"What's up little female human?" said Zim.

The child cried.

"My mommy said that I should wait in my car, then I went to the bathroom quickly, and I can't get in because it's lock." said the girl.

Zim looked at a car the girl was next to.

"I got this." said Zim.

He pulled out a metal hanger and unwrapped it before sticking it down the car window and unlocked the door.

The child smiled.

"Thank you mister." said the girl.

She then drew out a gun and aimed it at Zim.

"FOR HELPING ME CARJACK A CAR ASSHOLE!" the girl yelled with a deep voice.

Zim became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Aw shit." said Zim.

**End Interview Gag**

Then a ton of cop cars appeared.

"FREEZE!" yelled one of the cops.

The girl then entered the car before driving off.

Zim just got on his hands and knees.

"Let's get this over with." said Zim.


	6. Saving Roger

In Hater's ship; Roger was strapped to a chair.

"Wake him up." said Hater.

The minions nodded and they pulled a lever and a water fall splashed on him; waking Roger up.

"Huh, wha, where, what?" said Roger.

"You had your chance." said Hater.

Roger was confused.

"Pardon?" said Roger.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" yelled Hater.

But them an explosion was heard.

Hater was shocked.

"What the hell was that?" said Hater.

Another explosion was heard.

"OK seriously?" asked Hater.

Meek in his armor and in Hater's ship was setting up lots of explosives all over the place.

**Interview Gag**

"Why am I here? It's not like I wasn't smart enough to put a tracer on my cousin so that I can track him down." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Hater is pissed.

"WHO DARES RUIN MY AWESOME HOME!?" yelled Hater.

Then Meek appeared on the ceiling and aimed his right hand which had a blaster in it at Hater.

"Me." said Meek.

Hater is mad.

"How dare you enter my ship." said Hater.

"The front door was open." said Meek.

Hater was shocked and glare at Killer Croc.

"You idiot, you left the front door open? YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Hater.

Killer Croc groaned and walked off.

"I never get to fight anyone anymore." said Killer Croc.

Hater smirked and fired lightning at Meek.

But Meek fired a wire at Hater which then attached to him.

Hater became confused.

"Huh?" said Hater.

The lightning hit Meek before going back to Hater by way of wire, making the skeleton scream in pain.

"Lightning rod." said Meek.

Hater is pissed.

**Interview Gag**

"Curse my poor skills at planning ahead." said Hater.

**End Interview Gag**

Hater threw a punch at Meek who avoided it.

"Give him what for cousin." said Roger.

Hater became shocked when he heard this.

"Cousin?" said Hater.

Peepers groaned.

"Are you kidding me? I told you about the kids background several chapters ago." said Peepers.

"You know I don't pay attention to what ya say sometimes." said Hater.

"Not my problem you get bored easily." said Peepers.

Meek then made a blaster appear in his right hand before shooting the restraints holding Roger down.

Roger smiled.

"Finally." said Roger.

Hater noticed it and became mad.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Hater.

He turned to Peepers.

"Peepers, you failed." said Hater.

"You distracted me." said Peepers.

But Hater zapped Lightning at him.

"SHUT IT YOU ONE EYED BITCH!" yelled Hater.

The two started arguing with each other.

"Finally, with these two occupied with each other, we can leave." said Meek.

However laughter is heard behind them.

"Aw piss." said Roger.

They saw Hater and he smirked.

"Thought you could get away?" He asked.

"Kind of." said Meek.

Hater smirked evily.

"Think again." He said.

His hands started sparking up before he threw some punches at Meek who avoided each of them.

Meek grinned.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked.

Hater then punched Meek several times, storing lots of kinetic energy into his armor.

"My turn." said Meek, "Transfer fifty percent of all kinetic energy into each arm."

The kinetic energy traveled to the arm parts of the armor, as Hater became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Hater.

Meek smiled.

"Oh you'll find out." He said.

He punched Hater with his left hand, releasing all the kinetic energy within the arm and sending him crashing into a wall.

Hater groaned.

"What a blast." said Hater.

He then fainted out cold.

Meek groaned.

"Seriously, I haven't used the other arm yet, and it still has kinetic energy that needs to be released." said Meek.

He then sighed.

"Better make use of this, fast." said Meek.

He then saw a Watchdog wearing a shirt that said 'DragonEmperor 999 Fan' walking by.

"To hell with it." said Meek.

A blaster appeared in his right hand before the kinetic energy transferred into it and fired all of it at the Watchdog, knocking it out.

Meek smirked.

"There." said Meek, "Let's go home."

He and Roger walked off.


	7. Zim's Realization

In jail; Zim was sitting in a cell as Jude was looking at him.

"Drugs?" said Jude.

Zim looked at Jude.

"No, I'm clean." said Zim.

"I'm asking if that's why you're here." said Jude.

"Oh. Why're you here?" said Zim.

"Drugs." said Jude.

Zim nodded.

"So you want to talk about it?" said Jude.

Zim groaned.

"Fine, you you really want to know what my problem is?" said Zim.

"I know what your problem is, I just want to hear you say it dude." said Jude.

"In a nutshell, I suck at everything." said Zim.

Jude became confused.

"Suck at everything?" said Jude, "You can't suck."

"Oh, but I do. I suck at invading, I suck at being a cook, I even suck at being good." said Zim, "I've been trying to be a different alien from what I was, but no matter how good I try to be, it always backfires on me."

Jude whistled.

"Wow, rough." said Jude.

"You have no idea. I started trying to invade just to please my leaders, now I'm just trying to make amends for my misdeeds." said Zim.

"Why exactly do you want to do that?" said Jude.

Zim sighed.

"I am an Irken. When Irken's are born out of a laboratory, we're brainwashed to be invaders, we're sent to different planets to conquer them to make them part of the Irken empire. The tallest made a mission called Impending Doom which I ruined by invading Planet Irk. Because of that mishap, I was forced to work in a food court. When I learned of Impending Doom 2, I rushed over to Irk in order to take part of it thinking that I was meant to take part of it. But my leaders instead deliberatly sent me on a wild goose chase in the hopes to getting rid of me, they even went so far as to giving me a defective SIR unit called GIR." said Zim.

Jude chuckled.

"Boy, you sure had it made." said Jude.

"I know right? Anyways, I arrived on Earth thinking it was my mission to invade this planet and set up a base of operation here. Managed to fool everyone but two humans into thinking that I was human. Several battles against this one human Dib, I formed a plan where I went into hiding for two years so that Dib would be so distracted with me, he'll become to out of shape to stop me. Then there was an incident with some Florpus dimension which I'd rather not get to into, but I'll just say it failed miserably. Entire Irken armada ended up there before eventually getting out." said Zim.

"Sure beats all the stuff I've done." said Jude.

"Then after they showed up. I grew bored with constantly fighting Dib, that I just started targeting others by posting personal info of them online so that I can finally invade Earth. But it upset two Mobians on Earth called Meek and Sonic." said Zim.

"So you know Sonic." said Jude.

"Apparently. They got upset at what I was doing that they teamed with Dib and his sister to stop me. They showed up at my base, made me see the light on my mission, that I agreed to work with them to change the Irken way forever, which we did. Since then I've been trying to be like everyone else on Earth, but it hasn't been working." said Zim.

He sighed.

"I guess deep down, I'm just jealous how everyone around me makes being a hero seem easy." said Zim.

"So the problem is you." said Jude.

Zim glared at Jude.

"Excuse me?" said Zim.

"You got to spend less time trying to be like others and instead be yourself." said Jude.

Zim was extremely confused.

"I don't follow." said Zim.

"You've been trying to model yourself after everyone around you as a hero when you should have just been yourself as a hero." said Jude.

Zim is shocked.

Then MacArthur appeared and opened the cell.

"You both made bail." said MacArthur.

Jude smiled.

"Sweet." He said.

The two exited the cell and walked over to the lobby to see Sonic, Dib, and Doof were waiting.

The three were mad.

"Which one bailed you out?" said Jude.

"I hope it was the hedgehog." said Zim.

"I bailed both you out." said Sonic.

Jude whistled.

"Didn't see that coming." said Jude.

"Indeed." said Zim.

"Carjacking for a little girl? That's just nuts." said Dib.

"Even for me." said Doof.

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW SHE WAS A CHILD CARJACKER!" shouted Zim.

"This is how." Sonic said before holding up a wanted poster of the girl.

"Later dudes." said Jude.

He walked out of the station.

"See you Jude." said Sonic.

"Now what was that guy doing here anyways besides his supposed drug problems?" said Doof.

"I told him my problems and he gave me a talk about being a hero in my own way instead of being like others." said Zim.

Sonic started chuckling.

"Oh dude, that was just like the police station scene from Ferris Buellers Day Off." said Sonic.

Zim became confused.

"Ferris Bueller?" said Zim.

"Some eighties film with Matthew Broderik about this one teenager who ditches school with some friends of his and tours Chicago." said Sonic.

"Police station scene." said Zim.

"In the film, Ferris's sister is jealous of her brother faking and tries to prove his faking, but finds the principal of the school at her house and files a report to the police who believe she lied about it, and she spends time in the station with a delinquent who tells her to not worry about her brother and be more focused on herself." said Sonic.

Zim nodded.

"I bet no one in her family likes her." said Zim.

Sonic chuckled.

"You should read about the Ferris Bueller theory." said Sonic.

Zim became confused.

"Ferris Bueller theory?" said Zim.

"It's a theory that in the film, the character of Ferris Bueller is actually a figment of his unpopular friends imagination, hence why all of Chicago was toured in less then a day." said Doof.

Zim is shocked.

"Wait that's crazy." He said.

"Hey you can't see all of Chicago in only a day." said Dib.

"I could." said Sonic.

Dib looked at Sonic.

"What, super speed, remember?" said Sonic.

Dib nodded.

"Okay." said Dib.

"I should probably see this Ferris Bueller film." said Zim.

Dib smiled.

"It's great, trust me. It was so great, that the Goldbergs had an episode about it." said Dib.


	8. Zim Movie Night

In Zim's house; GIR was eating lots of pudding.

"This pudding would go great with waffles." said GIR.

He then dumped the pudding on some waffles.

GIR just laughed and ate them.

"Tasty." said GIR.

Then Zim entered the house with a DVD copy of Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

GIR saw his master.

"What're we doing today?" said GIR.

"Just watching some Earth movie from the 80's." said Zim.

GIR nodded.

"Oaky Doky." said GIR.

Later; the two were watching the film.

"I don't understand this." said GIR.

"Me neither. Maybe Sonic's Ferris Bueller doesn't exist theory is true." said Zim.

GIR looked at his boss.

"I'm gonna do my review on it." said GIR and left

Zim shook his head.

"It'll probably be negative. Just because someone finds a film confusing, it doesn't mean you can say it was terrible." said Zim, "Just that it was okay but you couldn't follow. But still explain the plot either way."

In Jessica's apartment; Meek, Jessica, and Miss Martian were sitting in the living room.

"When did Roger leave?" said Miss Martian.

"About ten minutes ago, said he wanted to see if he could get both his parents and their lovers to work things out." said Meek.

"It's never a good idea to try and get two people who are divorced to work things out." said Jessica.

"Hopefully they'll be more civil with each other." said Meek.

A knock was heard at the door and Meek walked to it and opened the door, revealing that Roger was on the other side and had his luggage with him.

Meek shook his head.

"Seriously?" said Meek.

"I convinced them to move in with each other, didn't work out." said Roger.

Meek pointed into the apartment.

"Come on in." said Meek.

Roger walked into the apartment as Meek closed the door.

"By the way I managed to buy your KFC outfit, it's in my bedroom." said Meek.

Roger smiled.

"Thanks cousin." said Roger.

He walked off.

"So what's the plan for this new living arrangement?" said Jessica.

"I'll look for a bunk bed." said Meek.

The two females nodded.

"Okay." said Miss Martian.

"May take some time, but I'll pull through." said Meek.


End file.
